The old Macy would have never of let this happen
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: JONAS. NACY, of course. Nick loves Macy, but being the quiet one of JONAS it's hard to express you're feelings when the girl you love can't look at any other boy without her boyfriend hurting her for it. Will Nick be able to get her out alive? Macy's POV.
1. Ugly Cardigan

**Another Nacy story :).**  
**People seem to like Nacy stories... And It was requested.  
I know this kinda story doesn't sound original, but I promise you it is.**

**This story is only rated T for safety... There are a couple of swear words in later chapters and the word 'rape' is used once or twice.**

**I do not own Jonas...duh.**

* * *

I pull my sweater over my fresh bruises and cuts. Making sure to keep it discreet as I open the door to the to the Lucas summer house.

If Stella ever found out Sam was abusing me... Well I couldn't do that to her, it's her cousins friend, I just couldn't. Sam's my boyfriend; we've been dating for just over 2 months now. At first, he was an amazing guy; he made me feel like...well, a woman, but about a month or so ago he started getting violent. He won't let me speak to any boy that isn't family... And this is very hard considering I'm staying with the Lucas brothers and Stella for the entire summer.

"Hey Macy!". Stella squeaks walking over to me. I try to act casual by crossing my arms over my chest and stepping back one step as she's getting to reaching distance. "Oh dear! Macy what have I told you? Are you trying to make me cry? You're wearing that hideous cardigan again! You could pull it off if you wore something to match it..."

I don't answer, I just look down. I should wear a different jumper or cardigan... I know that. But this one was given to me by my mum and it doesn't rub or cling onto the open wounds. I am kinda making it a little obvious

"Macy Misa! Did you just hear a word I said?" she snaps clicking her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I flinch back slightly.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting so strange lately... Is there something on your mind?". I look up at her. She looks so worried... And caring... I want to tell her...so bad, but I know it'll break her if I do... Sam's right about that.

"Sorry" I breathe managing to speak now. "I'm fine" I smile walking over to the sofa. I feel a hand touch my hair. I flinch forward shielding myself with my arms. I know it's a little melodramatic but I'm so used to trying to defend myself.

"Whoa whoa little girl. Ooh it rhymes. Note to brain: Give Nick song idea". I turn look to Kevin. I sigh relieved. I'm not sure what I was expecting.

"Hey Kevin" I smile sitting up straight again. "Hey" he grins sitting down next to me. "Man, aren't you hot?". I frown at the question, "What?"

"Tell me about it! She's been wearing that thing for a week now! As you're stylist I should ban you from wearing that". Stella sighs frustrated sitting down in the chair next to me and Kevin.

"Hey guys" Joe calls. Thank god for the distraction. I turn to face the door. Joe walks over, shortly followed by Nick. "Hey" I smile too scared to look at Stella again. "New song idea" Kevin grins. "Later" Nick mumbles throwing himself down onto the chair.

It would be so easy to act like you have no guy friends if they were all like Nick. Kevin and Joe don't do anything but Sam's definition of nothing is very different to everyone else's. Nick keeps his distance. He's keeps his distance and doesn't speak much but seems to know exactly what's going on and doesn't show much emotion towards...anything.

"Don't change the subject Miss Misa!" Stella snaps. I turn to face her again, there's no use trying to change the subject when it comes to clothing. "Make me something to go with it..." I mumble looking at my cardigan.

"What you guy's talking about?" Joe smiles, sitting down on the arm of the chair Nick's in. "Macy's poor taste in fashion" Stella yells dramatically. She making this whole thing into something it's not.

"I think it looks ok" Nick frowns looking at Stella. "Stella I'll buy a new one. Just leave it alone ok?" I sigh. At least someone's trying to stick up for me.

"Fine" Stella pouts. "Well" Kevin states, I jump a little, "That's that one sorted. What's for dinner?"

"Chinese takeaway" Nick says clapping his hands together. Everyone jumps up. I huddle up on the sofa as they push and shove pass me in order to get to the phone first.

They run out of the room leaving me alone with Nick. I look at him. I notice he's staring at me. I smile weakly looking away again. Does he know he's so intimidating?

We both sit alone in silence for what seems like forever. Finally, he speaks. "What's wrong?" he asks sitting forward as if I'd just burst into tears.

"Nothing..." I mumble. I frown and look at him again. "You haven't been the same since you've been in L.A. Ever since...well...Sam..." he frowns at the name. Obviously, I feel the need defend my boyfriend.

"I got a boyfriend now. The only difference is that I'm not following you guys around every second of the day." I scowl. "Alright... I understand. Just, you know you can talk to me if anything's bothering you don't you?" he smiles reassuringly. I hardly know him... Well apart from the fact he's the most talented, cutest vocalist in the world. He's a Jonas; his name Is Nicholas Jerry Lucas; his favourite colour is indigo; shoe size 8 men and- Alright Macy...back to the point...

"Thanks Nick that's nice to know... But I'm fine." I smile back. "Promise? You're not lying are you? I don't like to think I'm being lied to..." he frowns, insecurity clear in his features. "Promise..." I sigh.

I can't even tell my best friend, there's no way the guy I've just had a proper confiscation with for the first time is going to find out just like that, even if he is just being nice.

"What do you guys want?" Joe yells from the top of the stairs. "Chicken curry" Nick yells back, "Make that two" Nick smirks looking back at me. Wow, he knows my favourite chinese food. Lucky guess...

* * *

**I do like ideas :D. I do use them...**  
**Next chapter up soon...  
Thank you for reading so far x.**


	2. It Was Just A Hug

"Good morning sweetie" I hear as I walk into the Jonas main house. Eyes snapping open as I realise who it is.

You love him Macy. He's your boyfriend. Why are you scared of him? You _love _him...

I smile looking over at the sofa where Sam is sitting and looking at me. "Hey hun" I grin walking over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Mmh" he smirks, "That was weak". He grins pulling me into a full on kiss. I don't resist. I let myself fall onto his lap, carefully placing my arms around him.

"What you doing here so early?" I ask yawning. "Just come to see my favourite girl" he laughs kissing my head. See...he is nice. He _does_ love me...

I turn to see Nick sitting next to us. I hadn't realised he was there. "Hi Nick" I say trying to seem polite but not to friendly for Sam's sake. "Hi" he mumbles back not making eye contact. I feel a little relieved he won't look at us; another part feels bad for making him feel awkward.

"Anyway baby girl" Sam whispers in my ear. I smile leaning into him. "Go get dressed and meet me out front k?" he smiles patting my back. I stand up from his lap. "Ok" I smile walking back over to the door, walking back out into the backyard and over to the guest house.

I walk through the messy bedroom over to the cupboard, pulling out a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Maybe I shouldn't go with tight jeans... Sam might not like it.

Ah, no, it's ok.

I get dressed, make my bed and walk back across the JONAS back yard. It's boiling today... Probably shouldn't have chosen black. I walk through the house picking up an apple on my way.

"Whoa whoa little girl" Kevin laughs. I look at him and smile. "You should go solo" I laugh biting into my apple. "Y'know that! My talents are just abused here!" he cries out dramatically. I laugh again.

"Someone's hyper today..." I grin. "I've had my weetabix" he smirks. I burst out into laughter, everyone _but _him hates that advert.

"Bundleeee!" and, before I can tell who it is I'm being tackled to the floor. "MWHAHAHA! I have got you!". Joe... "Get off" I yell, not at all amused. I hear him laugh. He stands up pulling me up with him.

"Just getting you back for all the times you nearly broke my foot or made me make friends with the wall" he laughs. I sigh, it's not funny. "Yeah yeah, ok, whatever" I grumble.

"Awhh... Someone needs a hug!" he grins forcing me into a tight embrace. I sigh not bothering to fight it, I hug back.

"Macy, c'mon". I feel my feel freeze. I push Joe away straight away. "Ok, coming Sam" I smile looking at him. "Bye guys" I grins trying to act normal about it. I run over to him looking down at the floor.

Why do I feel so guilty? All I did was hug someone... Maybe it's because I know _exactly_ how he's going to react...

I whimper to myself at the thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short...  
I don't have the guts to make him hurt her... Not one for violence.  
And I won't drag it out. It would actually be a chanllenge to drag it out.**


	3. Nick hit Macy?

I wave Sam goodbye, opening the door to the summer house. My right eye covered by my hand. Yeah... he hit me, apologized straight after and begged me not tell...but still hit me.

"Hello" I call out. No one answers. I sigh relieved letting go of my eye. I can't think of anything good to say... I promised I wouldn't tell and I'm sticking by that.

I go over to the kitchen, turning on the light as I enter the room. I squint shielding my face with my arm the light not expecting it to be so bright.

Once my eyes have adjusted, I walk over to the freezer and pull out an ice bag, putting it over my eye. It hurts at first but within seconds it's numb.

I should eat. It's gone 10. I haven't eaten dinner, or lunch, or breakfast at that. I threw my apple away after the first bite. It's become an effort to eat lately. The sight of food makes me want to puke. It's like I got a constant lump in my throat and it won't go away.

I sigh leaning back against the counter. My eye has got no feeling what so ever now. Good...

I pull the ice pack away to examine it, to check its not bleeding or anything. I'm going to need _a lot _of make-up to hide this one.

I wash the ice pack and put it back into the freezer. I touch my eye to check it's still numb. It's not. "Ow!" I hiss prodding it. It's defiantly not.

I walk over to the back doors. I wonder one no one's home yet... Someone's normally in by now.

I walk over to the guest house pulling out my key to unlock it. Before I can open it, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump sky high, turning around to face the person before me. I sigh relieved, before panicking and covering my eye. It's Nick

"What happened?" he asks not at all worried about the fact I nearly got my pepper spray out on him.

"What happened?" I ask surprised, "What happened is that you nearly gave me a heart attack! When did you get in?". "I never left" he frowns, "You're eye. What happened to your eye?"

Oh no...Need an excuse, quick... "Sam and some friends were playing baseball. Guess who got in the way" I laugh. Wow... That was lame.

"I don't believe you" he states crossing his arms and stepping closer to me. I step back one, so my back is up against the glass. "That's your problem" I scowl.

He sighs stepping back again. "Whatever" he mumbles looking at the water. Have I offended him? "What's wrong?" I ask worried, dropping my hand from my eye.

"Nothing" he says shaking his head. "I don't believe you" I mock, trying to lighten the mood. He doesn't laugh.

"Am I a bad guy?" he mumbles not looking away from the pool. "What? No! Nick you're a JONAS" I laugh at the stupid question and sudden subject change.

"Ugh! I mean...me. Not Nick the guy who plays the drums. I mean Nick the...school guy, normal guy." He frowns. "And I stick by my answer. You're not a bad guy Nick" I smile, even though he's not looking at me.

"How do you know?" he asks looking at me again. "Well what I know of you of course" I mumble, "We've never really spoken" I shrug. I can't lie to him when he's looking for the truth.

"Hello I'm Nick. I'm 17 years old and I'm in a band" he laughs. I smack his arm playfully. "You know what I mean" I laugh too.

"How did you really get the black eye?" he asks changing the subject, once again. "I told you Nick" I grumble. I'm not changing my story.

"Ok, fair enough, I understand"- Why is he being so cool about it?- "But if you're going to lie about something that big, you need a good excuse" he shrugs. Well thanks captain obvious...

"I got nothing to lie about Nick. I'm telling the truth" I sigh, frustrated. I'm sticking by my story. "Ok, I believe you" he shrugs. I know he doesn't.

"Hey you two" Kevin says walking over. Doesn't anyone knock...on the back door? He walks over to us with Joe and Stella. Oh no...

"What's u- Oh my god! Macy what happened to your eye!" Joe yells in surprise. Joe, Stella and Kevin all look at me in horror. I feel like a deer caught in head lights. I can't bring myself to lie to them, all at once.

"It's my fault. I didn't know she was on the other side of the door" Nick mumbles embarrassed. I look at him in surprise, as does everyone else.

"Nick! That's mean! I hope you apologized" Stella says flabbergasted. She walks over to me, checking out my eye. I don't look away from Nick.

"Yeah, only a real jerk would do that" Nick says looking at me. I look away from him. "Aw, don't get yourself down man" Joe grins. "But be more careful!" Kevin laughs coming over to check it out for himself.

Nick doesn't say another word. He just walks back into the house, leaving me alone with the others.

I can't believe he lied for me. Why did he lie for me?


	4. Sorry for making you feel awkward

I didn't sleep well last night. I was too scared to close my eyes, in case Nick decided to really hit me and get blamed for something he really did. I feel bad for letting him do it though, I should have told the truth. They just continued to make fun of Nick, and I felt terrible for it.

"It's Macy, quick protect her from Nick!" Kevin says pointing to me as I walk through from the porch. I'm shielded by Joe in a rubbish attempt to save me from Nick. "For the last time, it was an accident!" Nick hisses taking a mouthful of his cereal.

"Guys, be nice. He didn't mean it" Stella smiles. Thank you Stella. "Yeah...it was my fault too. I mean, I did walk into the door" I laugh nervously. I don't want to blame Nick...

"Hm, well it's still Nick's fault" Kevin says scowling at Nick playfully. Nick only responds by rolling his eyes. "Well" Stella says clapping her hands together, "I have got to go and design some clothes for these guys!"

"And I got to go paint my car!" Kevin says grinning, "See ya later" he smiles tapping Nick on the forehead before leaving. "And I got too ruin his hard work" Joe smiles evilly. Everyone just looks at him in a mixture of worry and confusion.

"What? I got nothing to do today..." Joe shrugs following Kevin out the door.

"Oh, Macy. Sam says he can't go out with you today but he'll make it up to you later" Stella smiles walking out of the room and up the stairs.

A small part of me is relieved that he can't come today; another part wants him here just so I can hug him and tell him my eye is ok. Yeah...I have problems.

"Stella did you're make up very well. Can hardly tell it's there" Nick smiles picking up his bowl and putting it into the sink. I watch him do so.

"Why did you say it was you?" I ask. Finally, after tossing and turning all night I can find out why he took the heat for me. "Because I panicked" he shrugs sitting down on the sofa. _He _panicked!

"Why did you panic?" I ask trying to sound casual. "I don't know. Why won't you tell me how you got it?" he asks just as casual. "I did! Who do you think you are? I got a black eye and all of a sudden you think you know me?" I cry, not at all concerned about anyone who maybe listening.

"I didn't say that" he growls looking at the TV again. "You don't know me Nick. Don't think you do" I shrug crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then let me get to know you!" he says getting up. "Fine!" I shout. "Good!" he roars back. "What do you want to know?" I ask not changing my tone of voice. "Everything" he says with the same tone.

"I got two brothers and a sister. My mum owns the store Misa's pieces. My dad left when I was just a baby and I have hated men since! My oldest brother is a jerk to me, but I live with it. My sister's a total bitch and my other brother moved away. Something I wish I had the guts to do too. When I was 13 I heard you're music and...it took my mind off my crappy life!" I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. I can't believe I'm telling him this...

"Stella's the truest friend I've got. When I met her it was good, I finally had someone to talk to. Not about my problems, they made me remember, but happy things, like fashion" I smile at the memory, "When I met you guys I realised just how addicted I was... I took up sports hoping it would make me less...weird. It didn't work" I laugh quietly. I look at him again managing to stop myself from bursting into tears in front of him. Maybe the little pride I got I can keep. "Is that what you wanted to know Nick? You happy you know that now?" I ask coldly

He doesn't say anything. He just looks at me in shock. Probably wasn't expecting that. "Oh..." he mumbles looking down at his shoes. I don't feel bad; I got nothing to feel bad for.

"That's...big" he says looking at me again. I just shrug. "Wow..." he laughs nervously. He deserves to feel awkward. "You wanted to know" I sigh looking down, the guilt slowly creeping up on me now.

For a minute nothing is said or done but all of a sudden I feel his arms around. I tense at the contact... "And I'm glad you told me" he whispers in my ear. I know this isn't the new me...but, wow... Nick of JONAS is hugging _me_?

I don't answer, I just hug back. We both stay this way for a couple of minutes, if it was up to me it would last forever but he lets go. "Wanna hang out or something?" he asks softly. I can't help but smile.

"Sure" I laugh. "Ok" he squeaks, coughing soon after to get his voice even again. "What do you want to do?" I grin. Nick isn't as boring as I once thought. "I don't mind. You choose" he smiles back, normal again.

"Err...bowling?" I frown. There's so much to do in L.A. "Bowling. Cool. Ok. When we going?" he grins. "Now?" I smirk a little confused by the question. "Oh! Yeah! Ok, going bowling now. Yeah that's good. Me and you, bowling, now... Ok, yeah. Should I call a cab? Yeah, I'll call a cab. Wait, Kevin has the phone. Go get the phone from Kevin". I can't help but giggle, he didn't breathe once throughout that speech. "Going to get the phone" he smiles, his cheeks turning the cutest shade of pink. "Brb" he says running out the front. I follow after.

"Hey Kev-" Nick cut off by an engine.

"Hey babe", I turn round to see Sam getting out of his car. My face drops. Why now? "Stella said you couldn't come today" I breathe.

"Yeah well the guy cancelled. So I can now" he smiles, coming over and giving me a peck on the lips. "Err...well me and Nick was going to go bowling..." I mumble a little embarrassed.

"Oh" he murmurs looking up at Nick. I look back at him too. He's just standing there, looking at Sam in total shock. I can't go back on my promise.

"Can't he come with us?" he frowns looking a little bit frustrated. Doesn't he mean...can he come with me and Nick?

"Sure. If Nick wants to..." I continue to look at Nick. He needs to come now... I don't want to go without him now. "Urm...sure" he smiles, putting his hands in his pocket. I can see the disappointment in his face and I feel horrible for it.

"Well let's go then" Sam mumbles, obviously annoyed. He walks back over to his car. I've ruined everything...

"Sorry" I whisper to Nick as he walks past me to get to the car. He just smiles, "For what? It's not your fault" he laughs walking over to it and getting into the back seat. I look back at Joe and Kevin who are just watching, totally amused by the whole situation.

This is NOT going to be good...**

* * *

**

****

Ah...sorry. I'm going to fast.  
Can't help it. Oh, and sorry for the little mistakes, there's always going to be one or two...  
**Thank you for reading.  
****Next chapters (hopefully) going to be interesting to write.**


	5. Funny coloured shows and sore losers

"What size feet are you?" Sam asks Nick coldly. The car ride was horrible. It was dead. Nick and I were too scared to speak. I was afraid Sam would hit him or something. I already ruined our day out. I don't want to ruin his face too... I feel like I'm cheating on Sam, but me and Nick are just friends, not even proper friends at that.

"8" Nick mumbles looking at the counter. I take my shoes and walk over to seat, putting them on. I look at the colour of the shoes, laughing to myself. "What's so funny?" Nick whispers coming over to put on his own shoes. "Do you think Stella would ever wear these?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I hear him laugh to himself too.

"What you guys talking about?" Sam asks sitting down next to us. "The shoe colour. Just saying we couldn't get our friend into it if we tried" I smile. "Ah, Stella?" he asks. Wow, is she really that see through. "Yeah" Nick laughs. Sam turns to glare at him.

Nick looks straight back down. Oh my god... What's his problem? I tap Sam on the leg gently; I can't be violent with him. "Hm?" he smiles looking at me again.

"Don't worry" I mumble getting up. "Let's go bowl" I smile clapping my hands together. Both boys get up. We walk over to the bowling alley in silence. Guess Nick has given up trying to be nice... I don't blame him. I feel like Bella out of Twilight... Except Jacob isn't falling head over heels for me and I want to knock Edward out.

"I'm up first" Sam smiles taping his name into the computer, totally ignoring the fact Nick's standing right next to him. "Nick do you want to go second...?" I ask. I have to be polite...kind of, not too much. "Already typed you're name in" Sam says casually.

"I don't mind..." Nick murmurs sitting down on the bench. I sigh frustrated. How can Sam be so rude? "Ok" I smile weakly giving Sam the bowling ball and going to sit next to Nick on the bench.

"Sorry" I whisper sitting next to him. "It's ok... It's not your fault..." he sighs watching Sam. "At least someone's being mature about this" I smile patting Nick's leg gently. I feel him take my hand in his. I squeeze his hand gently. Sam could kill me for holding Nick's hand...but at this moment I don't care...he's my friend and he's upset and it's my fault.

"I would suggest you let him win" I breathe knowing nothing I say will make this situation better. "Why?" he frowns looking at me. "He's a sore loser" I laugh. He doesn't understand the meaning the behind those words... "So am I" he shrugs, "I'll try not to be too awesome" he grins.

"Nick..." I whimper. It's not him who'll have to pay for it. "You're up Macy" Sam says stepping down from alley and over to us. I drop Nick's hand and get up quickly. "Wow, spare. Good start" I grin to Sam. "That's just me baby" he smirks pulling me into a kiss. I push away almost straight away. Nick's already involved in this awkward situation... I don't want to make it worse... Ah, why couldn't Sam of taken me home or something and hit me...at this moment it would be so much better.

"Go Macy" Sam yells giving me applause. If I did do well he'd probably break the arm I used to beat him with... I step up onto the platform, throwing my ball straight into the gutter, making sure to make it look like an accident.

"Aw, unlucky. Try again" Sam laughs. He doesn't normally show off like this, he's normally a little bit better than this.

I pick up another bowling ball, walking back over to the alley and throwing it again. I manage to hit three pins. That's good...

"You're up Nick" I smile turning to walk back over to the two of them. Nick shoots up and over to the bowling straight away. I frown, sitting down next to Sam. "What did you say?" I ask feeling my heart sink the bottom of my stomach.

"I didn't say anything" he shrugs innocently, watching Nick. With all that has happened so far, you can't blame me for asking. I turn to watch Nick too. He doesn't look mortified, he can't have sais anything. He picks up a bowling ball and throws it straight away with a lot of power.

"Oh look at that, strike. Well that was unexpected". I look at Sam again, the smile completely whipped from his face. "You're up Sam" Nick grins, coming back over to us.

Thanks Nick...


	6. Boys make girls cry

Nick's scores just got better. The worst he got was a spare. I have to admit, I was pretty impress. Sam wasn't...

"Hey Sam, Sam Dude. Yeah man. Why don't you write down the scores?" Nick grins, passing Sam the paper. I stay sitting down, keeping myself to myself. I'm really going to pay for this later...

"Forget it" he hisses dropping the paper, "Let's just go" Sam says grabbing my hand and walking over to the exit. "Am I annoying you Sam? Am I making you angry?" Nick smirks follow after like a child. I turn back to glare at him, he just smiles at me.

"No, I'm not like that" Sam laughs gripping my hand so it's at breaking point. I have to hold back a scream. Nick has no idea what he's doing!

"Na I know. Just wondering" Nick shrugs opening the door. Why is he trying to get me hurt?

"Where we going now?" Nick asks casually. "Home" Sam yells a bit louder than I'm sure he anticipated. "Ah, ok... Well lets go then" he chimes walking ahead of us. I've never known Nick to be like this, why is he being like this?

"I am so pissed off" Sam grumbles under his breath. "Please don't be angry..." I whimper. I know it doesn't work like that...but I can dream right?

He lets go of my hand, getting out his keys and going over to the car. I go to stand by Nick who's waiting to get in.

"Why are you being a dick" I hiss quietly to Nick. "Macy, you're only with him because you're scared of being alone. You think you'll turn out like you're mum. You don't love him." he whispers getting into the car.

"C'mon Macy we're going" Sam yells from inside the car. I just sigh and get in.

I want to be angry with Nick for saying that... But I can't. He's right... I am scared of being alone. Before Sam I didn't really think about what would happen in the future, but now I'm with Sam I can't imagine being with anyone else. I'm clinging onto Sam for dear life hoping one day he'll see what he's doing to me and change...

But Nick can't tell me how I feel. I'll sort it out myself; I'm already going to take a beating for him. I'm kind of worried, I don't really get why he's trying to be annoying... I just know Sam's going to punish me for it.

**After the most worst car ride home ever**

"Thanks for the ride" Nick says getting out the car. I look at Sam who is still fuming. I look out the windows at Nick, I can't help but wish he'd get back in the car, even if he did just annoy Sam and make him even angrier; at least I would still be safe.

"Go" Sam snaps at me. I flinch back slightly expecting him to hit me. "What?" I ask. I could comfort him, but that's when I get hit.

"You heard me Macy, get out" he says clenching his jaw. I don't say another word; I get out of the car quick and go straight over to the door.

"You ok?" Nick asks. I don't answer. I just push past him. "Macy..." he calls. "You're a jerk" I growl turning back to face him. He doesn't speak, he just looks at me. "Don't you dare tell me who I love and who I don't love".

"Err...what's going on?" I didn't realise we had an audience. "Nothing" I say answering Kevin's question. I look at Nick once more before walking out onto the patio and over to the guest house.

Its official, boys just like to make girls cry.

* * *

**There gunna find out soon. Like really soon, lol.**


	7. Late night swim and unwanted confessions

I didn't speak to Nick all night. I didn't really speak to anyone, apart from Stella, who did most of the talking. I'm worried...nothing has ever happened like that before but I could've never imagined Sam telling me to leave. In a small way I'm relieved, in another...I'm scared I'm going to make up for it later...

But now I'm alone, which is a relief. The others went out to do there own thing, It's nice to get some alone time. Sam never lets me have alone time, well apart from when I sleep of course. But after he drove off earlier I don't think he's really concerned about me being alone.

I go over to the pool, pulling up the strap of my swimming suit. I don't normally wear anything that shows my arms or legs now. If Sam had it his way, you wouldn't be able to see an inch of my skin. Scarf...gloves... The lot.

The moonlight reflects off the water perfectly. Even though it may be considered dangerous...I love swimming in the dark, well, obviously with the porch lights on.

I slowly get in, letting myself adjust to the temperature of the pool. It's freezing. I sigh relieved when my body finally adjusts to it. I dip my head under the water so my bodies fully drenched. I go and sit on the step, staying under the water. I rest my head back against the side of the pool and close my eyes letting my body relax.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I jump falling forward into the water quickly arising to see Nick standing by the pool. There goes my me time... I try to cover my arms and legs, I don't want him to see the bruises, but it's very hard when you're wearing a swimming suit. "Don't that!" I scream. He smiles.

"You're still mad..." he says taking off his shoes and socks. "About what" I ask acting as if everything I'd said earlier was in his head. "About...me standing up for myself" he shrugs sitting on the side of the pool. "You weren't standing up for yourself. I asked you politely to lose for me" I murmur going over to sit on the step again.

"I didn't want to lose Macy... What would have been the fun in that?" he chuckles. "Not getting beaten to a bloody pulp" I spit unable to control myself. I don't look at him. I don't need to, I know exactly what he's doing...

"So you admit it" he says shakily. I turn to look at him. He looks like he's about to cry... "Nick. Why are you crying?" I ask worried, I go over to him, only able to hug his leg. "Because he's hurting you Macy" he says breathing in deeply, "It doesn't make me happy knowing that...idiot is hurting you". I can't help but laugh at his attempt to swear.

"Nick I'm fine, seriously. Don't worry about me" I laugh slightly still holding onto his leg. He gets up. I look up at him, worried. I didn't mean to upset him...

He dives into the water. I jump back in surprise, watching him. After a minute or so he arises to look at me. I just stare at him, shocked. He just dived into a swimming pool...fully dressed...

"That was...insane..." I laugh in a mixture of worry and amusement. He grins, not bothering to answer back. He swims over to me, using the side of the pool to hold himself up. I can't help but giggle.

"I need to get out soon... The others will come back and see-" I frown, stopping in mid sentence. Even though I've basically told him everything, I'm not sure whether I can trust him with...well everything.

I feel his hand take mine. I sigh lifting my arm out of the water. "My cuts" I say bluntly, "I don't want them to see my cuts". "They need to know" he says kissing one of my cuts. I pull my arm back under the water.

"No, they don't Nick. I do still love him... If they find out, Stella especially, she won't let me see him anymore... And I love him, Nick... I love him so much..." I weep, trying so hard to keep it together. I look up at him to see him wince.

"I miss the old Macy..." he sighs looking down, "The old Macy would have never of let this happen... The Macy who made a book entirely dedicated to me... The one that never had a boyfriend and when she got asked out she dressed him up as...me" I frown at the memory...how embarrassing... "I miss that Macy... I want that Macy back... I know I didn't appreciate her at the time... But I want her so much now. Looks like Sam beat me to it" he snorts still not looking at me.

I can't help but just stare at him. I know he's not looking at me...but... What? "You...like me?" I ask, having to remind myself to breathe. This must be why Sam never wants me to be alone with anyone... Stuff like this happens.

"Just an incy wincy bit more than I'd ever planned to" he grins trying to make the whole thing sound less serious. "Oh Nick... I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I feel so stupid". I stamp my foot, even though I'm under water. "Hey hey... Don't worry about it, it's not your fault" he says bringing me closer to him.

"It is my fault" I yell slapping his chest, "Let me take the blame for once Nick". He puts his hand on top of mine, keeping it on his chest. "I don't blame anyone... It's no one's fault" he says moving closer to me. I look at him, scared... Oh god...don't tell he's going to...

"If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't lay a finger on you, because you deserve better than that..." he continues to get closer. I can feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Cheeeeesy" I laugh moving away from him. He laughs too, letting go of my hand. "I'm freezing. I should go get changed" I smile trying to sound polite. He sighs. I climb up onto the surface, leaving him alone in the water. I don't look back; I just walk over to the guest house very quickly.

I haven't done anything to make him like me... I hate the old Macy; she's the one that made this happen... I'm not sure how I feel anymore. I know if I leave Sam he'll literally kill me but Nick's right, I do deserve better... Then again, if I tell, Stella's going to hate me... I can't loose my best friend.

* * *

**Next chapter...lol. I'm so bad at grammar...and stories, lol.  
But seriously, I promise to make the next chapter the one where they find out. It's actually really hard just to make them find out :L.  
Thank you for reading and being patient with me so far though x.**


	8. Macy and Stella don't need boys

I wake up to the sound of birds and harsh sunlight. I groan rolling over. My eyes snap. "Macy? You awake?" I look up at Nick in shock, quickly jumping up out of my seat.

"Alright, how did I get out here?" I ask looking around. Last thing I remember is passing out on my bed from exhaustion. "You were sleep walking... Something about Sam killing you when he finds out you like Nick" he smirks, obviously proud with himself.

"Oh great. Perfect... Did...anyone else here...?" I mumble. I know I should hate him for hearing that but right now I'm more concerned about that Sam finding out.

"Stella tried to get you back into bed... But wouldn't budge from this spot, so I said I'd stay out here and-" "Did they hear or not?" I scream stamping my foot. "No, they didn't hear" he frowns sitting back, "But you're asshole of a boyfriend is inside". Oh great...what's been said...

I walk into the summer house, Nick following soon after me. "Ah, she's awake" Joe smiles. Everyone turns to look at me. "Hey Mace" Sam smiles getting me up and pulling me over to the chair he's sitting on; he makes me sit on his lap. I can't help but tense up a little. He can't know I like Nick...

"Sorry about yesterday. I don't normally get angry like that" Sam says hugging me. I can't help but feel a little annoyed. He doesn't normally get angry? Oh pshh.

"Yeah. He couldn't face losing a simple bowling game" Nick mumbles sitting down next to Kevin. I look at him pleading, he looks away.

"Oh please, like I care" Sam grumbles gripping my hip bone pretty hard. I bite my lip, holding back a cry of pain. "Ok... Well this confiscation has just become awkward..." Kevin smiles, clapping his hands together.

"Sorry" Nick sighs. "So...Sam" Stella smiles, "Did you hear about the black eye Nick gave Macy?"

"Nick gave Macy a black eye?" his hand disappears from my hip. "You hit my girlfriend?" Sam gasps at Nick. I look back at Sam who's currently smirking to himself. I nudge him in the rib, a little hard. He knows he did it, he should be thankful, not making it worse.

"Ow! Don't hit me!" Sam yells irritated. I'm unable to hold back a scream as he grips my side incredible hard. "DON'T TOUCH HER!". I'm pulled off of Sam by Kevin, only to watch Nick wrestle Sam to the ground.

I burst into tears, leaning back into Kevin. I can't hold it in anymore. I hate my life, I hate everything about it. "Look after Macy". I'm put onto the sofa, still in tears.

"Macy, Macy honey. Look at me. Don't cry" I feel Stella soft hands wiping away my tears, "Joe, help Kevin out!" she yells. I try to drown out everything around me, but it's so hard. It's my fault, Sam's going to kill Nick and it's all my fault.

"Macy, come on, let's get out of here" Stella says grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the back doors. I don't resist or stop crying.

She pulls me into the guest house, shutting the door behind her. "Stop crying. Macy please". "How can you tell me to stop crying? I'm a bitch!" I yell still crying. "Alright, you are not a bitch. You are my best friend. As far as I'm concerned, you're family. And family don't let family cry. So why are you crying? " she says sitting down next to me.

I manage to stop a little, having to take deep breaths to keep it that way. I look at her, tears still falling. "Why are you crying?" she says pouts. I laugh a little, wiping my tears. "Yay. There she is" she laughs hugging me, I hug back.

I can't keep it in anymore; she needs to know, even if she does hate me for it. "Stella... I... Sam's been..." I drift off... I can't finish...

"He's been what Macy...?". The whole confiscation has become so serious all of a sudden, great... I feel the tears well up in my eyes again. "Macy, what has he done?"

I look at her, she looks mad. "Hurting me..." I whimper looking away from her again. "He's been touching you?" she's starting to yell.

I look at her again. "No! No! Not in that way! Not in that way Stella!" I whisper soothingly unclenching her fists. She breaths in deep. "Then what has he done?" she asks calming a little. "Nick didn't give me a black eye..." I mumble letting go of her hands.

Her expression turns from anger into confusion, I can't help be feel a little relieved. "Wait... Nick said he did it..." she frowns, obliviously confused. "He lied for me... He panicked and lied... It's not his fault; I kinda put him in an awkward position".

"Wow... I'm going to kill him" she smiles, not a happy smile. "It's not Nick's fault. Please, It's mine" I grab her hand again. "Oh no, not Nick. Sam". She tries to get up, but I pull her back down.

"No! Please Stella! I love him!" I whimper, tears falling down my cheeks again. "Macy, how can you love someone like that?" she says hugging me. I pull my dressing gown over my arms, attempting to hide it from her.

She's not fooled. She pushes up my sleeves exposing my cuts. This isn't going to help... "Oh my god... Macy... These are deep" she whispers. She looks at me again, she's crying... "Stella. Oh no, don't cry. I'm sorry Stella!" I grab her bringing her back into the hug. "Nick knew about this...?" she mumbles wiping away her tears, I help her out. "Since last night. Not long..." I sigh.

"Macy, he could have killed you. I'm so glad I found out when I did. You could have died and I wouldn't have known till it was too late. Do you know how much that would have hurt me Macy?". I look away from her; I can't bare to watch to look at her.

"I didn't know how to tell you... Stella I was scared. I don't want to die alone" I whisper having to fight back tears again. "Is that why you didn't tell me? You're scared of dying alone? Macy hun. What have I told you! We don't need boys to have a good time! We got each other" she laughs a little nudging me.

"I know" I laugh, awkwardly. "You don't love him" she smiles. "Why do people keep saying that?" I groan, a little amused. "Because it's true!" she grins nudging me again. "So you aren't mad at me?" I smile resting against her slightly. "Mad? Macy babe, you have not seen me mad. Then again, I see him and I might just claw his face off" she smirks evilly.

"No. You won't" I smile politely grabbing her hand again. I probably should keep hold of it. "Ok" she smiles squeezing my hand gently.

"I said I'm sorry" Nick shouts opening the door. "Oh what's that? I can't hear you. My nose is broken!" Joe yells back. "How does that even work?" Nick barks.

"Hey..." Kevin says casually coming to sit next to me and Stella. "Where's Sam" I question, scared now. "We...made an agreement" he grimaces. "Agreement?"

"Yeah" Joe says clicking his nose, making it go back into place. Everyone flinches a little. "Ow..." he hisses; "Yeah, if he doesn't call the cops on us, we won't call the cops on him" he smiles.

"Why would he call the cops on you?" Stella asks. I think that's an obvious question. "Well...he ain't walking or breathing properly for a little while" Nick shrugs. His bottom lip is split and his cheek is cut.

"Are you ok?" I ask, getting up to go over to him. "I'm fine. How are you?" I'm forced into one of his hugs. And...well I can't help but like it. After all, I don't have to worry about my boyfriend hurting me for it anymore. "I'm fine" I smile leaning into the hug.

Surprisingly...I don't feel sad that Sam's gone... I feel... Relieved.

"You're gunna need a lot of make-up to hide those cuts from the media" Kevin grins. "Can we worry about that later please?" Nick mumbles resting his chin on top of my head.

"My nose is fine!" Joe yells. "Aw, poor Joey" I laugh pulling away from Nick to go hug Joe. "Yeah! That's right! Share the love!" he says sternly, pulling me into the hug a very manly hug. I laugh, having to allow it.

"Haha! Nick's face!" I turn to look at him who is currently feeling sorry for himself. "Aw! I know this is totally inappropriate but that's how Sam started off..." I mumble grinning. His face turns quickly. "I would never do that!" he says pulling me into a hug again. "Alright, is this pass the parcel or something?" Kevin laughs.

"Alright enough" Stella says making space between me and Nick. "Stella!" I yell, I miss him already. He kisses my cheek. "I know this is mean... But can we take it slow?" I smile, "You know, with the just breaking up with my ex and all". "Yeah" he grins hugging me again.

"I give it an hour and he'll have her wallpapered" Joe smirks. "I give him 20 minutes" Stella smiles patting Nick on the back. "Is that a bet Miss Malone?" Joe says serious again. "Oh no.." I look at Nick.

"Oh, you're on!" I look at Stella. "Kevin, go get the papers!" Joe yells. "Ok" Kevin laughs exiting quickly. "Let's go!" Joe says running after Kevin. "Oh, I'll give you let's go" Stella yells running after them.

"Alright, not that slow" I grimace watching them as they shout and pull faces at each other from across the garden. Nick laughs. "That ain't even moving", he smirks watching them too. I can't help but laugh.

* * *

**Sorry about the lame ending.  
It's like one in the morning...  
Well the ending isn't as great as I thought it would be... And I did kinda make it go really fast... But I hope you enjoyed it :).  
Thank you for reading x. And thanks for all the great reviews x.**

**I was tempted to do a sequel. But don't worry, I convinced myself not to :L.**


	9. Life without Sam

****

**Alright, I was was half asleep and just wanted to pass out...  
I don't know why I ended it there...  
Still gunna write a bit more...**

* * *

**1 month later**

"Pass the marshmallows" Kevin says looking at the TV. We're all watching Scary movies 3. Joe's huddled up holding onto fearless Stella for dear life. Kevin is eating everything in sight and Nick's fast asleep in the armchair.

"You need to stop eating" I grin, passing him the marshmallows. "Hey, we come here to get away from our mum, not to start off with a new one" he says turning to face me. He turns back round quickly after a lady screams though.

"Joe you're hurting me" Stella says frustrated, pushing Joe away. He grabs onto her again. I smile, sitting back. This movie is so old...but with my best friend and JONAS, it'll never get tiring.

"No. No! NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Kevin yells throwing the marshmallows back at me. I jump. "I told you!" he continues to yell, jumping up out of his seat. "Shh" I hiss pointing to Nick. "Sorry" he says grabbing the marshmallows and sitting back down again.

"You deserve that" he mumbles stuffing his face with a hand full of marshmallows. Is it a bad thing to say I'm kinda getting hungry?

"Can I-" "Don't ask" Kevin says still looking at the screen. Alright, no marshmallows for me... "Need the loo" Stella says jumping up. "Come back!" Joe yells. "Oh grow up Joe" she laughs shaking her head and leaving the room.

He grabs onto me. "What do you do at the cinema when you're on a date?" I question pushing him away. "The cinema? How old are you?" he says grabbing onto me again. I don't bother pushing him off again, there's no use.

"What's going on?" Nick mumble sitting up. "Well, she's just gone in there and that things just about to kill her and-", "I've watched it before Kevin" he mumbles rubbing his forehead. "Don't ask then..." Kevin shrugs.

"You ok?" I ask nudging Joe away again. "Mh-hm" he smiles sleepily. "How can you sleep through this?" Joe cry's grabbing onto me, once again.

"Easy. I'm not a girl" Nick grins. "Oi" I snap. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that" he smiles. "Oooh, Nick got told by a girl" Joe mocks, laughing.

"Oh shut it" Nick says annoyed. "Oh shut it" Joe whines mimicking Nick's voice. "That sounds nothing like me!" Nick yells. "That sounds nothing like me!" Joe says mimicking him again.

"Oh that's it!" Nick yells leaping at Joe, I move out of the way quickly. "Shouldn't we do something?" I ask concerned. "Na, they'll tire themselves out soon enough" Kevin says still looking at the TV.

I watch Nick and Joe. It's a little show in itself. "You fight like a girl Joseph!" Nick yells shielding himself from Joe's bitch slaps. "You are a girl Nicholas!" he yells back, still trying to slap him.

"What they fighting about?" Stella asks casually coming to sit next to me. "Their manhood" I shrug looking at the screen. "They're going to be at it for a long time" she laughs taking a piece of popcorn and putting it to her mouth.

"Ew! Nick! You girl! HE BIT ME!" Joe yells pushing Nick off and running over to cower behind me. Nick runs over standing in front of me, arms crossed. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Joe smiles sheepishly, humour detected.

"Never" he smiles kissing my cheek. "Oh come on! Macy you're dating a sissy!" Joe says pushing me away. "We're not dating" I smile sitting down again. "She's not gay" Kevin laughs shielding himself from Nick.

I smile, watching as Stella yells and Joe to stop starting fights. Joe just pulls faces. Nick steals Kevin's marshmallows and Kevin begins to cry.

Life couldn't be better.

* * *

**Dunno where I'm going with this, but I don't think I'm going to let Sam leave that quick, lol.**


	10. Stella and Macy love shopping

"Macy Misa, do not tell me you're going shopping in jeans and a t-shirt!" Stella says stepping in front of the door of the guest house. "Er…I'm not going out in jeans and a t-shirt?" I frown. What's wrong with it?

"We're going shopping in L.A. Not running. Go change, I'll wait" she says waving me back to the bedroom. I huff walking back into the bedroom. You'd think now I got my possessive boyfriend off my hands I'd be able to wear and do whatever I want, but no, not with Stella. But life wouldn't be the same without her; she's the family I've always wanted.

I change into a long flowery vest top and jeggings, with black high heel boots and a thin elbow high cardigan. Well if she doesn't like this, I'm staying here. I walk back into the living area, where she is still patiently waiting.

"Oh wow. See, was that too hard?" she smiles pretty proud of herself. "No, I guess not" I pretend to mope, grabbing my bag and walking over to the door. "Alright then, let's go" she smiles opening the door.

We walk through the garden into the main house.

"Kevin, could you drive us into town?" Stella asks going to stand by him. "Sure" he smiles getting up and over to the kitchen to get his car keys, "Let's go". "Where are you guys going?" Nick says turning round from his keyboard.

"Shopping" Stella says walking over to stand by the front door. "Oh, could you get me some blank discs please?". "Yeah, we'll pick it up" Stella says looking around for Kevin, "Kevin, what are you doing?" Stella yells.

"Coming, coming…" he mumbles hopping over to the door, putting on one of his shoes. "Good, now c'mon" Stella smiles opening the door.

"Why don't you come?" I smile looking at Nick. "Song writing and sorting" he shrugs turning to face his work sheets again. "Macy, this is our day out" Stella says half offended, "Plus, boy's and shopping don't work" she grimaces. "Were not that bad" Kevin laughs opening the door for us.

"I spent 10 minutes looking at a pair of jeans and when I turned back round you guys were hiding in the clothes racks." She says shaking her head. I can't help but laugh. Can you imagine? "Hey, that was a joke" he says defensively. "Yeah a pretty lousy joke at that. You two were laughing so much" Nick grins.

"Oh come on it was funny" Kevin laughs. "I nearly had a heart attack" Stella says, laughing too. "BOO!". I jump turning round to face Joe. "Joe! What the hell?" Stella screams. "Still funny" he laughs running back upstairs.

"Argh. Let's go" Stella says walking out the door. "You sure you don't want to come?" I ask Nick one more time. "I'm sure" he smiles. "You'll regret it" I smile mockingly walking over to the door. He laughs, "I'm sure I will" I hear him say. I only laugh in response.

I walk over to the impatient driver and passenger, quietly getting into the car.

**

* * *

**

BTW. What would be better? Sam being really mean or being really nice?


	11. Why in the changing room?

"Macy, this dress would look perfect on" Stella squeals turning to show me. I can't help but grimace. "Is it shiny enough?" I ask putting down a skirt I was looking at.

"Well...hm...yeah..." she frowns putting it back, "But if you were partying or something it would look gorgeous. With the right amount of eyeliner and bronzer" she smirks picking it up again. "Have they got it in purple?" I ask. What? She's right...

"They have!" she grins picking one out, "You're size". "We need to have a party soon" I laugh holding it up to look at. "The perfect excuse" she smirks. She turns to the dresses again. I just smile, turning to look at the mirror. It does look nice.

I put it over my arm, going over to the changing area. I walk into the changing room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hi Macy". I freeze on the spot. Please not be who I think it is. I turn round to have Sam face. I Knew it. "S-sa-ammm" I stutter, unable to get his name out properly. I haven't seen him since I was dragged out by Stella because Nick had attacked him. I was hoping it would stay that way too...

"Yeah it's me" he smirks getting closer. I step backwards until my back is up against the wall. If I scream someone's bound to hear and come to my rescue. "Missed me?" he grins, obviously amused.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss, trying to sound confident. He isn't fooled. "Here to see you" he grins kissing my lips. I cringe, pushing him away. "Go. Away" I grumble. "What have I told you about hitting" he growls grabbing both my upper arms.

"Sam. Were over... Please. I just want to move on" I whimper. "When did we break up?" he asks, his grip getting pretty hard. What was his first clue? I wince, trying to hold back a cry; I'm so used to suffering in silence.

"Sam, were through. Please, please, please. Leave me alone" I half cry, holding back tears of pain. "Macy I still love" he says getting close to my lips again. He's got the death drip on my shoulders and he _loves _me? I can't believe I ever fell for that.

I close my eyes tight. Maybe this is all a bad dream. "Macy? Macy are you in there?" Stella calls from outside the door. I look over at the door quickly, as does Sam.

"I'll see you soon" he whispers letting go of me. "Sam we're not dating" I mumble scared. "We'll start again" he smiles, brightening up again.

"Ok" I mumble walking over to the changing room door. I open the door, walking out in silence. Not looking back at the changing room or Stella. She soon catches up with me though.

"How did the dress look?" she says trying to keep up with my frantic pace. "The dress? Oh, it looked perfect." I mumble throwing it on a random rack, "Can we just go?"

"Macy we've just got here…". "Please…" I whimper turning to face her. "Ok, can I just pay for this?" she says holding up a pile of clothes. "Sure" I sigh rubbing my forehead.

Will the torture ever end?

* * *

**Is there like anything you want to happen...? Having a little bit of a block so suggestions might help :).  
Oh and the next chapter is defiantely going to be NACY fluff...**


	12. Nick Lucas wears lip gloss?

We got Kevin to pick us up. Joe called me a child because I couldn't stay out for much longer than two hours. I didn't tell them about Sam. I'm calling his bluff…I hope…

I'm home alone, again. Well Nick's song writing but you never get to see him in the evenings. The others have gone to see that new horror movie, the name slips my mind. I lay huddled up on the JONAS sofa. I don't like being alone in the guest house…well not tonight anyway. At least if I scream here, someone will hear me.

I close my eyes digging my face into the cushion I'm laying on. Sam really isn't going to give up. Maybe I should tell him I'm dating Nick… I'm not _officially _dating him…but if I tell him that maybe he will back off. No, that would get Nick killed.

"Macy?" I hear Nick whisper, I don't attempt to move or even speak. I just want to be alone. The whisper is right beside me this time, "Macy? You asleep?" he asks again. I don't answer. "I love you".

I tense slightly at his words. "And even though I might not say it or show it to you when you can hear me but I really do love you. I love everything about you. You're heartwarming smile, you're big brown eyes, you're bubbly personality and most of all, the way you make me feel". I haven't moved. I'm kind of scared to now. I don't think I was supposed to hear any of that. Does he do this often?

"I'll always be here for you" he says kissing my cheek. I hear him get up and walk back over to the door. "Nick" I whisper sitting up to look at him. He freezes. "I'm scared…" I mumble looking down at my cushion.

"What's wrong…?" he asks turning round to face me again. "It's about Sam" I sigh looking at him again. His expressions softens, he comes back over and sits down next to me. "What about him?" he asks. "Do you promise not to get mad…?" I whisper again, sitting up properly.

"I saw him today" I say looking at the blank TV screen. I feel his eyes burn holes into the side of my head. "What? Where?"

"In H&M changing rooms" I laugh dryly looking at him again. "Did he-", "No, no, no. Nothing happened. I'm fine. He just…still thinks we're dating" I frown. "Oh…" it's his turn to look at the TV. "Do you still love him?" he mumbles.

"Nick, he abused me. That's not love" I smile resting my head on his shoulder. His head drops onto mine. "Thank god you can see that. A month ago I would have had to tell you that" he chuckles. "And I heard you" I grin looking up at him. "I know…" he mumbles looking down at me, his cheeks turning my favorite colour.

"Aw" I laugh hugging him tight. "Don't aw me…" he grins pulling me up into a proper hug. This is how a relationship should be, loving. "Sorry. Well if it makes you feel any better. I think you have the most amazing smile, when decide to crack one that is. The Nick I've grown to know and love is amazing. He's funny, loving, caring and in my opinion, the best guy I have ever met" I smile, going to kiss his cheek, but before I can reach his cheek, he's replaced it with his lips.

At first I don't kiss back, possible shock, but after a minute I build up the courage to kiss him back. He pulls away. I frown slightly. Did I just kiss Nick? "Macy I'm so sorry… I defiantly had no right to do that…" he mumbles getting up. I pull him back down.

"Yes you did" I say abruptly forcing him to sit. I hear him chuckle. "And I like you're lip gloss" I smirk sitting on his lap. His face turns bright red. "My lips get's dry ok!" he snaps, obviously not amused.

"You got a feminine side. It's cute" I laugh kissing his cheek. "No, I have not…" he mumbles still embarrassed. "Typical man" I sigh climbing off of his lap, "I'm going to bed". "No, no. I'm sorry. Don't go…" he says grabbing my hand again, "I'm sorry. Please stay?" he pleads. I can't help but smile.

"I need to go to sleep Nick" I laugh squeezing his hand tight. "Sleep here" he smiles. "What?" I ask confused. "Please?" he asks pulling me back onto his lap. I smile, tucking my head under his chin. "Ok then. Not gunna resist" I yawn letting my heavy eyelids shut.

"Sleep tight Macy, I love you" I hear him whisper. "Love you too" I mumble half awake. His laugh is the last thing I hear before my body becomes unable to stay conscious anymore.

I let myself fall asleep, in the arms of the guy I'm deeply in love with. And as true as that may be…I would never ever tell him that.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little too cheesy... Or not cheesy enough. Whatever one...  
I'm not sure how to end this story, but I'll figure something out :L. **


	13. Macy gets raped? :O

I wake up to soft banging on the window. I look up, carefully climbing off of sleeping Nick's lap and walk over to the window. I open it to look out, no one's there. I think nothing of it. I shut the window again, walking back over to Nick.

"Macy". I look at the patio doors. I look at Nick again, he's still asleep. Maybe it's Joe or Kevin, maybe they got locked out. I walk over to the doors opening them and stepping out into the backyard.

"Kevin? Joe? …Stella…?" I frown slightly, stepping further into the garden. "Anyo-" my questions are cut short as a hand covers my mouth from behind. My natural instincts are to scream and struggle but I soon realize there's no point, I fall limp.

"It's just me". I whimper, Its Sam. "Be quiet" he whispers dragging me over to the end of the garden. He let's go of me once we're out of ear shot of everyone. I want to go back…

"Sorry about that. Saw the others come in earlier and thought that knocking wouldn't put me in there good books" he laughs. I can't see the funny side. "Sam, you need to go" I mumble looking back at the way we came, the doors still open.

"Macy I want to make this right. I messed what we had up but I'll make it up to." he smiles rubbing my arm, one bad move and all that could change. "Sam there's no we…" I sigh. I have to tell him the truth, even if it hurts me.

"Macy, just tr-", "I don't love you anymore, I love someone else" I snap cutting him off. "You love someone else? Who?" he growls. I can hear he's angry, but he has to know.

"You don't know him…" I mumble looking away. "Try me", "N…Ni-", "Nick!" he shouts, a little loud. I grab him by the hand when he tries to get past me to the house. "You hurt him and I'll kill you!" I yell pulling him back.

"I can't believe you!" he says pulling me into the bushes. "I'm sorry" I yelp, pulling out of his hold. "Sorry isn't good enough! Didn't you care at all?" he yells grabbing my hand again.

"You know what" I yell yanking my hand away, "I cared way to much! I put up with your crap because I thought that you could change. I see now that I was wrong. You're rude, abusive and care about no one but yourself! And you know what, I'm glad I fell for Nick! I love Nick! He's nice! He actually cares! Something you could never do!" I scream storming back out of the bush.

He pulls me back in with force. Making me hit the fence fairly hard. I can't feel the warm thick substance drip from my head. I groan slightly, half conscious. I put my hand to my head, looking at the blood.

"Well if I can't have you, no one can!" he says grabbing me by the hips. I only fall forward into him. I can't move, or think straight. It's become an effort to even breathe.

"P-please" I manage to say, trying to push him away. He's too strong. "No Macy!" I feel his hand tug at my trousers. I scream at the top of my lungs but soon have my mouth covered by his hand again.

I cry into my gag.

I give into in, letting myself pass out in his arms; it's too much of an effort to stay awake.

* * *

**Did I really just write that?  
****Well there's your drama x].  
I'm not actually gunna let her get raped...  
Please don't hate me for it :/.**


	14. Kevin and Macy have the same blood type

_"Macy? Can you hear me?"  
__"She's lost a lot of blood. I don't think she can hear us Kevin…"  
__"Macy hunny, it's Stella, if you can hear me; everything's going to be alright"  
__"The paramedics are on their way"  
__"I was with her! I don't know what happened!"  
__"She's not dying Nick. Macy this Joseph, wake up now!"_

_..._

I awake to see a tall man in a white coat standing over me. I jump up in shock but I'm forced to lie back down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm your doctor. You've been out for a while" he says flashing me a grin. "Doctor? Wait where am I?" I ask looking at my heart monitor then my room. Hospital…

"You're friends are downstairs. Took a while to get them out" he smiles. "Oh… Thank you. How long have I been here?" I ask. "Three days. You lost a lot of blood and you're A+ which we didn't have a lot of. Lucky enough for you one of your friends have the same blood type. You're a very lucky girl". "Who is it?"

"Someone called, Kevin?" he says looking at his clipboard. I grimace, oh great, that can't be good. "You also broke a couple of bones around you're hip. It's going to be a while before you can do any proper walking". Oh my god…Sam. I forgot all about that!

"She's awake!" Stella says opening the door. The doctor nods, "I'll leave you alone" he says looking at me again before leaving the room. "I was so worried! Are you ok?" she says hugging me lightly, I hug back. "Saw…" I mumble trying to sit up. She helps me. The other three walk in.

"What happened?" I ask, scared of the answer. "He didn't get the chance" Nick says sitting down on the bed. I look down at my body and my arms, enough bruises to last me. "Then how did I break my hip?" I ask looking at him again.

"Oh he tried" Joe laughs looking at the monitor. Nick turns to glare at him. "How's the brain?" Kevin smiles leaning against the wall. "What do you mean he tried?" I yell trying to get up.

"He didn't do anything" Nick says taking my hand. "Then how did I break my hip?" I half cry, near to actually doing so. "Macy, calm down. He just crushed you're hip, with his hand…" Stella hushes me, stroking my hair.

I could have never imagined Sam going that far, ever. I always thought he was capable of killing me but not…that. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" Nick says, tears forming in his eyes. "How do you figure that one out?" I frown, squeezing his hand tight "I'm the one that told him as it is…" I grimace.

"Wow, what did you say?" Joe asks, serious again. "I li- _love _Nick… He needed to know…" I frown kind of embarrassed. I don't want to push Nick into a relationship, we only kissed once. "You told him you loved me, knowing you could have died or in this case, get scarred for life".

I grimace, looking at Nick again. When you say it like that…

"Thank you" he smiles kissing me on the lips. I only smile. "Wait! You two are like an item now?", "Oh it's old news!" Stella snaps at Joe. "Where is…he…?" I ask, unable to say his name. "_He_ is in the next room". I look at Kevin in shock, "Well…not exactly… But if it were up to me he would be".

I've never seen Kevin so serious about anything… "Welcome to the family" Joe grins. "Don't worry, you got me" Nick says squeezing my hand. "As if she don't already feel scared. You got me" Stella laughs resting against me. "Ow…" I state smiling at Stella. "Sorry" she says patting my arm.

"I hear they topped up on the hot chocolate" Nick smiles looking at the others. "I'll be straight back!" Kevin says running out of the room. "We know you're tricks Nick, me and Joe are staying right here with Macy" Stella smiles at me. "Last hot chocolate, I'm not joking" he says shrugging.

"Oh I got to!" Joe says running out after Kevin. "Ugh… I'll be straight back I promise" Stella says rubbing my arm and following after Joe. "I want a hot chocolate" I pout watching her go. "There's no hot chocolate" Nick smiles. "Then why did yo-" my questions are cut short by his lips. The kiss lasts for a long minute.

"So I could do that" he grins pulling away. "I missed that" I laugh hugging him, he hugs back. "I'm sorry" I hear him whisper. "For what?" I ask, pulling away. "Sorry for sleeping? Sorry for being human? It wasn't your fault Nick" I sigh.

"He could have…hurt you…" he cringes at his own words. "But he didn't…" I murmur, hoping I'm right. "No…" he frowns. Well this whole confiscation has become very awkward.

"Well now we're da-", "Oh we're not dating" I smirk cutting him off. "But we…" he mumbles. I could get used to this whole taking control thing. "We haven't had a date yet" I smile resting my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. A date…that would help. Macy will you go on a date with me? Ple- Wait…since when did you… You're supposed to be the obsessed fan…" he frowns looking at me. I burst into laughter, unable to stop myself.

"Wow, you sound so vein right now. Sorry Nicky, I'm not who I used to be…" I grin kissing his cheek, "But I'm serious about the date…". "You're mean" he smiles putting his arm round me.

"Me and you're brother have the same blood type" I frown, remembering. "I know…" he grimaces, just as freaked as I am. "I got you're brothers blood inside me" I laugh, a little amused. "Let's not talk about it" he laughs kissing my forehead. "Aren't you a little freaked?" I ask looking at him. "I think he was more freaked than I was… It was his blood or you're life. I had the syringe at the ready" he grimaces, showing signs of amusement.

"Oh god… The mental image is very disturbing" I giggle. It really is a disturbing image…

"But you're not him" he smiles kissing my lips. I smile looking at him, "Then what am I?" I ask hugging him, again. "You're…my Macy". I can't help but melt in his arms.

"Aw! I love you so much" I say hugging him. "Ha, I'm back" he grins hugging me back. So much for me taking control…

"You lied!" Kevin yells from down the corridor. We both burst into laughter, Nick trying to hide behind me.

You have to love him.

* * *

**I think thats the end...  
I don't think there's anymore to add...  
Sorry if it weren't as a great ending as you thought it would be.  
But thank you for reading :) x.**


	15. Epilogue

__

"Why did you want a picnic? We could have watched a movie you know…"

"Nick, we are on a date we-". "We're picnicking" Nick snaps cutting me off. "What's wrong with that…?" I ask fluttering my eyelashes, hoping to get the sympathy. "But this costs nothing. There's no thought put into this. I should be spending untold money on you" he whines waving his chicken leg around.

"You mean buy my love?" I ask making it sound as bad as possible. "No! I just… Ah! We could still dump this and go shopping" he says putting his chicken leg down. "Nick, do you really want to know how you could gain my love?" I sigh looking at the picnic basket.

"That would help" he says scooting closer to me. "STOP COMPLAINING!" I yell shaking his shoulders. "You're mad! I've failed! I'm a terrible dater!" he cries out pulling away. "Yes you are" I smile. He looks at me hurt. "BUT, you can still make up for it if you eat your chicken and just live in the moment… Starting… NOW!".

He's quick to respond; he picks up his chicken leg and takes a bite. "See. That's better", I grin kissing his cheek. "Good" he says spitting chicken at me. I jump back in surprise, looking down at myself.

"Oh my god! Macy! I'm so sorry! I'm so greedy!" he cries picking up a cloth to wipe my face. "Ni-" "I'M SORRY!" he says cutting me off. I can't help but chuckle. "This is why I go shopping or go to the cinema on dates. I ruin it!" he whines wiping the soggy chicken off of me.

"Its fine Nick" I grin taking the tissue from him to wipe my face. He only sighs moving away again. "I can understand why Sam was so controlling". I can't bring myself to look at him; I can't help but feel hurt a little. I haven't heard or even thought about him since…well yeah.

"You're perfect Macy. I have dated a lot of girls and none of them has made me smile. Smiled and meant it… A happy smile…" I still don't look at him. I can't bring myself too.

I feel his arms around me. I don't resist but neither do I hug back. I guess I just fall into it. "I hit a soft spot didn't I?" His soft voice tickles my earlobe. "That was sweet of you though" I breathe trying to cram all my memories to the back of my head again.

"Sorry" he says sitting down beside me, leaving his arm around my side. "I'm so going to go diva on you" I smirk still not looking at him. "Been there done that, had the t-shirt thrown at me."

I can help but laugh, "Aw, poor Nick, with his over dramatic girlfriends and metaphoric t-shirts being thrown at him." I smile kissing his cheek.

"Wow… We have been an official couple for over a week now and I have not written you a song". I look up at him to see him frowning. "Well that's rude" I joke kissing his cheek again. "I guess I just haven't had the time" he smiles resting his head on mine. "You normally make time" I grin. "Yeah… And I don't normally spend that much time with them. I don't want to waste a minute with you. Don't worry, I'll get straight on it though" he promises pulling away to see if I'm hurt or upset about it.

I smile, "Do you know what I'd really like a song about? One I'd really like?" I don't expect him to respond, I just want a reaction. He frowns, waiting. "I'd like a song about, all about you" I grin watching him.

"Me? Macy, I mean a song for you, a love song" he says laughing. "Yeah, a song about you. That's my idea of a love song" I giggle. "I'll think of something" he smiles patting my shoulder. "I'm not crazy" I say in a bemused tone. I look at his hand.

"Love songs are soooo overrated!" I smirk. He face falls, "You think my songs are overrated?"

"Nooo! Nick, I was joking. You're songs are perfect. I'd just like a song that's all about the love of my life" I smile going over to hug him. "Who's that?" he asks, I look at him to make sure he's joking. He just smiles.

"Good!" I hug responding to his silent answer.

"Can I ask one thing?" he asks softly moving a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Anything" I sigh dreamingly. "Are you on drugs?" he cries out dramatically. I sigh sitting back again. "I mean…c'mon! You want to go on a picnic with me, I spit in your face, I'm mean to you and you're calling me the love of your life_? _You seriously need help!" he says tearing a chunk of chicken out with his teeth.

"That's the spirit Nick, I say your perfect and you accuse me of taking drugs. I love dating" I smile taking the other chicken leg.

"You love me" he smiles sweetly.

He's right, I do love him. How can you not love him?

'_Cause its song a about me, and who I am. It's a Song about loving and living, and good hearted women and family and God. Yeah it's just, a song about me._

* * *

**Sorry :/. I'm sad and I really wanted to do there date.  
It's finished! No more!  
Thank you :).**


End file.
